The Road East
by hoppnhorn
Summary: One Shot, Pre-Movie: A glimpse into the past of the mysterious gang member, Dog. Rated M for Sex, Language, Violence. Developed from the characterization from "Of Few Words".


**Again, kinda nervous about this. Please be honest with me and let me know what you thought. =) Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you love me?" She giggled, rolling over on the couch to reach him. He was sitting on the floor, watching tv with his back against the edge of the sofa. When he didn't respond, she snatched the baseball cap off his head. <em>

"_Hey!" He whirled around and gave her a crooked smile as she plopped the large hat on her head, covering the majority of her eyes with the front. _

"_Answer the question." She teased, tilting her head back so she could see him under the brim. He snorted and grabbed the hat with an open palm, setting it back on his hair. _

"_Yes." He said with a grin. She smiled and leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she fell onto him in a heap. "Anita—" Her mouth covered his with a kiss and he forgot about missing the baseball game. Their kisses were chaste yet sweet, which was a feat for him. Her lips were full and sensual, inherited from the beautiful Hispanic women in her family. One touch from those soft petals and he was instantly humming from within. _

"_I love you, David." She whispered, trailing her warm mouth over his cheeks and down his throat. He never grew bored of her explorations, the naïve nature of her gaze. It killed him to suppress his arousal, but rushing her was the last thing he wanted. They'd been friends since they were kids; making love to Anita would be magical and he would wait a hundreds years if it meant she was ready. _

_Her hand grazed over his crotch and he jolted, grabbing her wrists. _

"_Don't do that." He murmured. "It's….bad enough." Anita's eyes shone and she cupped his face with her palms. _

"_Let me touch you." She whispered. The words sent chills down his body and his arms broke out in goose bumps._

"_Anita…" She smiled and kissed him, cutting off his protest before he could finish. Her tongue surprised him and he groaned, opening his mouth to let her in. Her movements were hesitant from lack of practice but he guided her, taking her jaw in two hands to deepen each kiss. The erection growing in his pants started to ache, bent awkwardly against his leg as he sat on the floor. He'd learned to hold back the moans and groans since he'd been with Anita. But blue balls wasn't just a state of mind. Many times he'd walked down the hall to his father's apartment with a raging boner. He'd never complained, however. This was the girl he would spend his life with; he wasn't going to make her do anything. _

"_I want you." She whispered, shifting her body to straddle his hips. David was speechless. Those words felt like Christmas. His fingers shook as he trailed them up her thighs to her denim shorts. With her eyes on him, she rocked her hips forward over his crotch and he swallowed back a moan, a desperate moan. She kissed him and took off his hat. "David, do you want me?" She asked quietly, looking at him with her deep brown eyes. He nearly cried. There wasn't anything more he wanted in the whole world. _

"_Yes, Anita. Always." Their tongues met in another heated kiss and he slipped his hands around to her bottom, lifting her higher on his hips. He wanted to be one with her, combined in everyway. Her fingers pulled on the button of his fly and he sighed as the zipper loosened. "Anita…" It was indescribable: her glowing, tan skin and chocolate irises. The love that oozed from every pour was tangible in the air around them. The pads of her fingers were soft but cold and he hissed when she touched him for the first time. His cock was throbbing and hot; he wouldn't last long. She kissed his lips as he panted, her hand encircling his girth. _

"_Un hombre, mi hombre." Her voice was velvet. A man, my man. David couldn't breathe. Anita pumped him and he lurched from the floor, hips bucking sharply. She cooed at him, kissing the corners of his mouth as he gasped for air. Again she pumped him and his eyes closed. It was happening too fast. _

"_Anita, I'm…" She shushed him sweetly, stroking the side of his face with her palm. _

"_Yo se mi amor." He looked in her eyes and caught her lips, sucking gently on the bottom before flicking his tongue over the top. She sighed and her pumps increased. His body began to shudder, every muscle twitching like after a workout. Her thumb pressed into his slit and David bellowed, arching his neck back until his head was flat on the couch behind him. He came with heavy jerks, thrusting into her grip while he spilled over her hand. When the high faded, he raised his head. _

"_Oh shit." He lifted his shirt over his head and took her hand, wiping her off with an embarrassed face. Anita only laughed, kissing his mouth._

"_You were beautiful." She whispered. His heart ached with the love he had for her. Without looking away, she slid her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Her breasts were full, like her lips, another gift of her heritage. David kissed her collarbone, bringing her back into his lap to suck and nip at her throat. Anita played with the hair on the back of his head, sighing as he lowered to her bra. He unclasped it with steady fingers and she let it fall, dropping it with her shirt. _

"_You're beautiful." He said softly, taking a tight nipple into his mouth. She gasped and pet his head, pressing into him as he sucked and licked her softly. Using his second hand, he caressed her other breast, rubbing his thumb over the peak in rhythm with his tongue. _

"_Mi amor." She whispered, kissing the top of his hair. David was going to love every inch of her, to the full extent of his ability. He used his hands to grip her hips and stand her up. Using leverage on the sofa, he slid onto the cushions and pushed his jeans to the floor, completely bare. Anita looked at him as she undid her shorts, letting them fall around her ankles. He shifted his hips and realized he was erect again, poised between his thighs. David held out his hands and she stepped into him, resting her waist in his palms. With his thumbs, he looped under the material of her panties and slowly pushed them down her thighs. He let a groan escape his lips when he saw her for the first time. _

"_So beautiful." He whispered, cradling her head as she stepped from her discarded underwear and put a knee on either side of his hips. Anita placed her palms on top of his hands, turning her head to kiss his fingertips. _

"_I love you." She breathed. He pressed his lips to hers and darted his tongue while he ran a hand down between her legs. Using a single finger, he stroked her clit and she whined into his mouth. He repeated the motion, creating small circles around the sensitive nub. Now was about her pleasure; David knew that wouldn't be the case the first time he'd enter her. So he took his time, alternating with soft and rough circling, bringing her to the edge and back to build her up to an overpowering arousal. _

"_Mi amor, por favor." She whined, kissing his lips with need. Her chest was misted with sweat, rising and falling with heavy breaths. He yielded to her soft pleading and sped up while slipping the tip of his middle finger into her wet opening. Anita cried out softly, gripping his shoulders as he dipped the finger deeper. Her eyes were aflame and she rocked against his touch, nearing an orgasm with gentle whines. _

"_I love you, Anita." He purred, kissing her jaw. She tilted her head and found his mouth, panting into him. His rubbing took her over the edge and she moaned, hugging his neck as the contractions rippled through her body. _

"_My god." She whimpered, twitching and rocking against him. Holding onto David's back, the intensity forced her eyes closed and she gasped for air. His body responded to her climax, cock pounding between his legs. Unable to suppress a moan, Anita realized his need and she touched his shaft, evoking a hiss. He stared into her face as she steered him towards her opening. _

_She was so small, he was afraid to move when his head rested against her folds. He breathed through his nose in rushed hisses, aware of the pleasure awaiting inside of her. It wasn't his first time; he'd been foolish as a teenager, giving his virginity away to someone other than Anita. Sweet Anita. She'd saved herself for eighteen years, waiting for that perfect person. And she'd chosen him. With a deep breath, she pushed down on him, her forehead creasing with pain quickly. He thundered from his chest, ready to explode at the fantastic fit and slick friction. The impulse to surge into her was borderline excruciating. But he waited, letting her go at her own pace. After another moment of wincing and breathing, Anita gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes. _

_Then she sunk on him. _

"_Oh holy god!" He screamed, ripping his head back and shouting to the ceiling. Anita put her palms on his chest, steadying herself as her body shook with pain. _

"_David…" She whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. He moved quickly, flipping her onto her back on the couch. Holding her thighs with his hands, he kissed her cheeks. He pulled out slowly and her walls shrank as he retreated. Anita was panting, clutching his back. Then he pressed inside, slowly filling her once again. This time her body stretched easier, remembering the size. He repeated the slow thrusts with careful watch on her face. With time, her pained expression shifted to pleasure and she started rocking to meet him. When she started to moan for him, he let himself enjoy the tight grasp of her around his cock. It was better than any sex he'd ever had because it was perfect. She was his fit, like a tailored mate. He couldn't be any luckier. _

_The warmth of his climax flowed down and pooled in his hips. He could feel the edge so he picked up the pace, gently finding a tempo. Anita spread her legs wider, thrusting up to meet him and consuming every inch of his length. _

"_I'm close baby." He purred, rocking into her groin with every down stroke to hit her swollen clit. She arched and nodded her head, biting a lip. Lowering his head, he thrust deeper and they both gasped. He continued the longer strokes and Anita started to thrash. _

"_Mi amor. Mi amor." She whimpered, grinding against him with a flushed face. He put a thumb to her clit and she erupted into screams of praise. Her walls clamped around him in a tidal wave of an orgasm, shocking him so hard he lost control. With a quick jerk, he came, releasing with rigid rocks of his hips. It took everything he had to not swear. He couldn't; not for Anita. The sex had been too pure, too perfect. _

_They collapsed, hugging each other close. As his body cooled on top of hers, David looked up and brushed her black hair from her face. This was his world and he wouldn't trade it for anything. _

* * *

><p>He shuddered to himself, remembering her name and face for the first time in months. It was almost a task to keep her hidden in his mind. To keep the memory away. In despair he couldn't help it as he recalled another, slipping deeper into his personal hell.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The sun shouldn't be shining. It was too dark a day for the sun. <em>

_The grass was a vibrant green, stretching for miles in the fields ahead. Combined with the blue skies above, one would call this scene heavenly. But it was disgusting and heart wrenching. This place made him sick. _

"El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta. Me hace descansar en verdes pastos, me guía a arroyos de aguas mansas, fortalece mi alma y me lleva por caminos rectos haciendo honor a su nombre. Aunque pase por el más oscuro…"

_The priest's words fell on deaf ears. He'd never learned too much Spanish, but he knew the words all the same. Psalm 23. "The Lord is my shepherd…" _

_Shepherd…He bit back angry words and bitter tears stung in his eyes. Where was the shepherd now? Where was he when an innocent lamb was led to slaughter?_

_David clenched his fists at his sides. His lamb, his Anita. _

"…Señor, estás conmigo; Tu vara y tu baston me confortan. Me has preparado un banquete  
>ante los ojos de mis enemigos; has ungido con aceite mi cabeza y has llenado mi copa a rebosar…"<p>

_The Lord wasn't with them. The Lord didn't exist. There was no comfort in the hollow words that sang across the wind. _

"Tu bondad y tu misericordia me acompañarán a lo largo de mis días, y en Tu casa, oh Señor, por siempre viviré."

_He didn't join the chorus of 'Amens'. He felt nothing but rage kindling inside of him. That was all he had left. With as much respect as he could muster, he nodded to Anita's mother and ducked from the funeral crowd. The older woman's eyes brought him further pain, like a slap across the face. The deep brown mocked him, reminded him of the loss he would endure for the rest of his life. _

_As he walked to his truck, his hands shook. Gritting his teeth, he threw open the driver's side door and climbed inside, avoiding his own reflection in the mirror._

_He'd killed them all. Murderer. His mind taunted him, labeled him cruelly from within. David wasn't ashamed. They'd deserved to die. All six of them. Stupid wannabes, driving through a neighborhood without care. Waving their arms out the windows and shouting obscenities to passersby. They'd hit her and hadn't stopped. _

_So he hadn't stopped until each had taken their last breath. _

_David got on the interstate and started east. He would drive until he met ocean. _

* * *

><p>Bodie had picked him out at the bar. Asked him where he was from, eyed his strong body and hateful glare. Billy didn't take long to see the potential either and with a little work he'd been accepted, recruited, and initiated.<p>

Parking his car, he sighed when he turned off the engine. It'd been three years since he'd shown up in Boston, looking for another life. He'd found it. A world where his residual anger was unchecked and even rewarded. A world where he could forget his past and live alone.

A mindless Dog.

* * *

><p><strong>All my love to my faithfuls!<strong>


End file.
